


Traitor

by JoAsakura



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, some words get lodged in my head, and possibly, eventually, a fic builds around them.</p><p>In this case, it was looking at Zaeed and thinking "this dude has hatefucked his way across the galaxy" </p><p>and once in a great while, that's just what a person needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor

It is with total honesty and no small measure of pride that Zaeed Massani announced one night - as Shepard knocked back round after round of bitter, blue alcohol - that he has hatefucked his way from Earth to Omega. 

Sure, he's been the hatefucker (and on on more than one occasion, the hatefuck*ee*) for countless partners whose names and faces he can't even recall - but he's fairly certain, several weeks later - that he's never been a hatefucker-by-proxy, even if the younger man gasping and scrabbling beneath him in the ship's dim, chilly hold isn't even aware of it himself.

~~

Weeks before that, in a dank, flickering hallway on Omega, Shepard had first appeared to Zaeed. Back then, the merc had to admit he was more than a little taken aback, despite Cerberus' incredibly generous salary. The so-called commander was short, young-looking, and almost-but-not-quite... *pretty* with his soft mouth and deep sea-ice eyes, even when one took into account the ugly filigree of half-healed scars that latticed his skin. He certainly didn't look like what one would expect the late, great First Human SPECTRE Commander Badass Shepard Himself to. 

But he'd had to quickly revise that opinion, because goddamn, even _clearly_ still broken inside, Shepard fought like a thousand pissed-off demons.

Pissed-off yet unflappable demons, even, until Shit Happened... _Horizon_ Happened, and afterwards, Zaeed found Shepard waiting for him in the dark - drunk, angry, sad and *needy*. He wasn't 100% certain who he was standing in for as he shoved Shepard against the cold metal wall, but he could make an educated guess. (Out of every terrible thing that happened, it was the look on Shepard's face when he'd talked to that biotic, Alenko. It had gone, in moments, from something resembling pure joy to emotional equivalent of being shoved out an airlock, before quickly shuttering behind a professional mask.)

He almost... ALMOST felt guilty. Shepard felt brittle beneath his fingers, his skin surprisingly delicate. And frankly, he sort of actually *liked* Shepard, in an abstract way. And if the constant stream of incredibly filthy multi-lingual trash talk was any indicator, Shepard at least liked what Zaeed was doing to _him_. 

The almost-guilt faded when he heard the drunken whisper, choked by Shepard's moans. " _Prastee meenya pozhalosta_ , Kaidan." (Forgive me...please.) It was easy, then. Zaeed fisted a hand in Shepard's messy hair and yanked his head back.

"Traitor." He whispered, shifting his hand to cover those soft lips. "Fucking traitor, that's what you are." And that did it - breaking down the last of Shepard's scabbed-over, crumbling walls, Zaeed fucking him until there was nothing left of the unhappy commander or the accusing ghost in his brain.

They didn't speak about it afterwards, but Zaeed had to admit - it was the one he'd never forget.


End file.
